Opal, The Rebellious Trainee
"Long time no see, Master. I know I left the base without permission and that I stole from us and betrayed all of my expectations. But that was 5 years ago Master, I ask that you allow me to have a second chance in our organization. I will NOT make the same mistakes I made last time again". - Opal to Gaius when she returned to the Circle after she left. Appearance Opal is a 29 year-old female human with blonde hair who stands about 6'0 and weighs about 233 pounds. Opal's attire is generally a pair of black shorts, a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt, and yellow boots. Opal has also worn black finger-less gloves from time to time, but they're usually covered up by her gauntlets. Originally, Opal was of the slender build, being skinny as opposed to muscular. In spite of that, she is an adept fist-fighter who trained underneath the legendary Gaius, a champion and well-respected individual in both the brawling community and the martial arts community. After returning to the Circle, Opal went back to her training and quickly grew in strength, becoming several times stronger then she was before, also becoming more muscular in the process. While Opal is stronger than the average person, she also wears Power Gauntlets & Boots that further enhance her punching & kicking strength respectively. After one of her techniques went more than a little awry, she lost her left arm and was forced to get a cybernetic one to replace it, which she totally hates and rarely uses. That being said, the cybernetic arm has proven to be even stronger than her regular arm, allowing her to strike even harder than before due to it's enhancements greatly increasing it's striking power. Personality Opal is very proud of her ability, almost to the point of arrogance. However, she is also capable of rational thought and can usually keep her temper in check. That being said, she's very tenacious and is always looking to improve her skills for each and every battle. Even in non-serious battle, Opal doesn't play around and will not hold back, but she will aim to only defeat her opponent or injure them. In a serious battle, Opal will move in for a a knockout or, but only if she's pushed across that line, to kill. Overall, Opal is a calm, but tenacious fighter who doesn't give up easily and will try to defeat any foe she encounters. However, when pushed to her limits, Opal will become angry and try to pound her foe into the ground as fast as she possibly can, which has had both positive & negative results for her. (Ha, there's a pun in there, "positive", "negative", uses electricity, XD) History WIP Powers + Weapons Super Strength (Opal's roughly 20 times stronger than a peak-conditioned person without her gauntlets being on) Power Gauntlets (Worn on Opal's hands, these multiply her physical damage output by roughly 100 times and give her the strength to shatter entire mountain ranges in a single punch) Power Boots (Worn on Opal's feet, these multiply her physical damage output by roughly 100 times and give her the strength to shatter entire mountain ranges in a single kick) Electrokinesis (Opal is fairly competent at using her electrokinesis. However, she gains much more power over it when she transforms, eventually reaching a level that puts her on par with Gods) Electro-Teleportation (Opal can use thunderbolts to teleport by appearing wherever they strike the ground at. This allows her to easily dodge attacks by simply using her own lightning to teleport herself) Brontekinesis (Thunder) Cybernetic Left Arm (After losing her left arm from the fingers to the elbow, Opal got a cybernetic arm so she could continue fighting and training. This cybernetic arm is even stronger than Opal's normal right arm, allowing her to strike roughly 500 times harder when combined with her Power Gauntlets. The arm is also capable of creating a small laser blade, firing laser blasts, creating small forcefields, reflecting energy-based attacks, acting like an amplifier for Opal's electricity, & has even been seen being shot as a rocket-like projectile that flies back to Opal after being fired and hitting something) Forms Base Electric (Opal gains an electric aura that lashes out with her every movement, including running & punching, and also makes her roughly 500 times stronger. Her blonde hair also glows red and spikes up in this form, giving her a jagged look along with electricity swirling around her, her normally green eyes also grow bright yellow in this form, almost appearing as static. She also gains a gigantic speed increase, as she goes from the average running speed of about 10-15 MPH to the speed of lightning itself, which clocks in at about 220,000 MPH) Plasma (Opal gains a purple electric aura that follows the same behavior as the electricity in her Electric form, it lashes out with her every movement and slithers around her like a snake, protecting her from harm from most melee weapons and destroying the projectiles of most ranged weapons. Her blonde hair spikes up even more intensely in this form and also turns dark purple, which compliments her eyes going from their normal color of green to dark red, basically crimson. This form makes her roughly 10,000 times stronger than what she was in even her Electric form, and it allows her to move at the speed of light with ease. It even heals her of all the damage she's taken, including broken arms and even a severed leg, which allows Opal to basically unleash her full strength in his form. Such strength and speed being combined with healing and her natural tenacity has made this form a true terror for her enemies, it's pure destructive power being a perfect partner for Opal's anger) Goddess (Gained at the very end of her adventure and only seen in battle once, this form is a bit of an enigma. Opal's electric aura turns pure white and seems to become MUCH more powerful than it was before, reducing most metals to mere ash as it strikes them. Her blonde hair turns bright white as well as spiking up a little bit more than her Plasma form, not by much more though. Her eyes also go from their normal green to white as well, giving her a scary-looking visage in this state. The exact multiplier for this form is unknown, but it can be safely assumed to be at least 5 million times stronger than her Plasma form. It also has shown the power to be able to fully heal all of Opal's injuries as well as allowing her to move roughly 50,000 times faster than light at will. There's also the added advantage of this form technically making her a Goddess, which gives her greatly enhanced strength, speed, durability, & stamina in addition to the usual godlike powers. This form is Opal's final form, there is nothing beyond it for her to aspire to) Techniques Base Form Lightning Beam (Opal fires a beam of electricity at her enemies) Shock Bomb (Opal creates a bomb made of electricity before launching it, where it explodes into a blast of electricity that spreads over the entire area it's used in) Curved Lightning (WIP) Thunder Comet (Opal creates a ball of electricity above her opponent & drops it on them) Shell Shock (Opal creates a shield of electricity around herself & then dashes around the area, aiming to slam into her opponents with the crackling aura surrounding her) Thunderbolt Uppercut (WIP) Light Sabre (Opal creates a medium-sized blade that extends from her fingers & is made from pure electricity. Used as a slashing weapon it can slice through most materials like a hot knife through butter & used as a stabbing weapon it can pierce & impale most objects with ease. Also useful for cauterizing open wounds, which Opal has done on a few occasions) Ride The Lightning (Opal creates a chariot made from pure electricity & then drives it towards her opponent while huge amounts of electricity arc across the entire area as the wheels turn. Once the chariot hits something, it then will explode into a great blast of electricity, ending the technique. The name of this technique comes from Metallica's 1984 album "Ride The Lightning") WIP Electric Form Static Form (Allows Opal to turn her body into complete static and bypass attacks. Also allows her to move at the speed of light itself, making her even faster than she was previously. This technique can also be used as an offensive weapon by turning her body into a living projectile, or defensively by blocking attacks and shocking the foes that try to physically attack her) Future Shock (Opal sends a storm of electric orbs into the sky, where they will simply stay & wait until Opal gives the order for them to move & attack. Once the order's given, they will start to crash down at random speeds & intervals, making them quite unpredictable to even Opal, let alone her opponents) Electro Cocoon (WIP) Roaring Thunder (Opal streaks off across the ground like a train as lightning flashes across the ground in front of her and behind her. Opal has also used this technique to catch a foe off-guard with the thunderbolt in front of her to hit them right before she hits them herself. The lightning behind Opal also makes back attacks much less effective, making it hard to stop this technique once it's triggered) Shocking Echo (WIP) Electron (Opal focuses a giant orb of electricity into one of her fists before using it in a full-powered punch that has shown to be able to punch holes through pretty much everything she's struck it with, trees, buildings, cars, people, even a star at one point has been destroyed by this technique's overwhelming power) Reverse Circuit (WIP) Shining Spark (Opal creates a small spark in one of her hands, which she then has to charge before she can use it. As the spark is charged, it will grow bigger and spark more intensely as it will start to become more visible. Once it has been fully-charged, the yellow spark will glow bright purple and it can then be used. This technique is used by Opal either throwing the purple spark at an enemy, which has been seen blasting enemies to pieces do to the sheer force of the impact, or by Opal punching an enemy with the hand she's holding the spark in, which she's only done once, and it had disastrous results for both Opal & her opponent. While the opponent was blown apart rather brutally, Opal lost an entire arm during the high-risk desperation attack and was forced to get a cybernetic arm) Plasma Form Thunder Storm (Pretty much a gigantic storm of thunderbolts on steroids that strike the opponent from above. Opal has been seen spamming this technique over and over again, especially when she's pissed off or losing a battle, which has had apocalyptic results for her unfortunate opponent) Bolt Axis (WIP) Plasma Spike (Opal summons a huge spike made from plasma from underground beneath the opponent, impaling them and then shocking them before exploding and sending them soaring into the sky. Opal has shown to be able to also create 2 of them and stab them into the opponent's sides before shocking them, which she did during her battle with Squall in order to get past his shield blocking her attacks) Hades's Fist (WIP) Judgement Bolt (This technique is quite possibly Opal's most "flashy", considering the amount of lightning involved in it. Essentially, Opal is just calling down several huge blasts of lightning everywhere around her. While that is easily terrifying enough, it's just the wake-up attack phase of this technique. While all of this lightning is practically pouring down everywhere, basically being a deluge of sparks, Opal is charging her electric energy into her fists. Once she's reached her maximum charge, she'll suddenly dash at her opponent at the speed of light, the electricity crackling in her hand as her own aura spikes up even more in intensity. Then, finally, Opal punches the opponent in the chest with her charged fist, which has shown enough power to crack through a magic barrier, then a shield made from energy, an actual physical shield that someone was holding, and then the opponent's armor before going straight through their chest and out the other side. Then, Opal ends the technique with unleashing all of the electricity in her hand, causing a huge shockwave to rapidly expand from inside the opponent's body as they're struck by a MASSIVE thunderbolt from above, which pretty much causes their body to explode. Also, note that while Squall DID survive this technique, he's a God and can regenerate from mere particles) Goddess Form Final Flash (Opal charges her electricity to it's literal breaking point, as the electricity actually starts to crack into fragments around her while she charges this technique. However, this technique has a MASSIVE charge time, pardon the pun. While every other technique in Opal's repertoire can be used either instantly or with a second or two of preparation, Final Flash takes SEVERAL MINUTES just to prepare, & by "several", I mean at least 7 minutes worth of charging. Due to this, Opal HAS to prepare it several moves in advance in order to actually get it to work. That being said, Opal is free to keep attacking while charging, but it will cause the process to buffer a bit. When Opal first begins charging it, she will gain a yellow glow & a bit more than the usual amount of electricity she has circulating around her will also be there. As the charge starts getting close to the halfway point, the glow will begin to turn purple & become even more intense. Finally, at it's full, maximum, charge, the glow will shine as pure white & will have small white electric dragons swirling around Opal herself. As for the technique itself, it's basically a giant flash of light that envelopes Opal in an equally massive radius of plasma as the 10 dragons flying around her roar in unison with the flash. They will then fly towards the opponent & tackle them, exploding on contact with them, each one with the force of 10 supernovas. After that, while the opponent is likely still reeling, Opal herself will then teleport in front of them in a flash of lightning & will then prepare a great blast focused into the palms of her hands, filling them with the crackling white electricity as it cracks more & more due to it becoming overcharged. Then, Opal finally unleashes the technique itself as white electricity surrounds both her & her opponent inside a huge dome, sealing them inside as the giant blast explodes on the opponent, & Opal, at point-blank distance. What exactly happens inside the dome is speculation since it's not seen the one time that Opal has used this technique. However, from the outside, the dome can be seen lighting up & starting to crack as electricity starts spewing out from the inside. Finally, at the end of the technique, as Opal herself finally exhausts all of her stored-up electricity into a final burst of strength for the blast, the dome completely shatters, causing another bright flash that rivals that of a supernova's as the white electricity finally cracks further, beyond repair, & shatters, causing an absolutely monstrous shockwave that spreads across the entire omniverse it's used in, eradicating EVERYTHING inside the dome except for Opal. To reinforce that note, when she did use this technique the single time she has, it was during a battle that raged in outer space, where the dome she created was literally the size of an entire galaxy, & that entire GALAXY was wiped out to where NOTHING, not even atoms, were left of what used to be there. She pretty much unleashed Total Annihilation on a galactic scale by using the godlike power within her. Oh, & yes, the name of this technique comes from Dragon Ball Z, before anyone points any pitchforks at me) WIP Quotes "Here I go"! - Opal whenever she's about to start her attack. (Version 1) "I'll knock your lights out, in a flash"! - Opal whenever she's about to start her attack. (Version 2) "Now let's shed some light on the subject"! - Opal whenever she's about to start her attack. (Version 3) "By Ixion, I'm going to make you pay for that"! - Opal when she got slapped across the face. "You want some of this shorty"!? "Come get some"! - Opal when she encounters the strange being known as Sarcasm. "That's right, I'm still standing". "Shocking isn't it"? - Opal when she enters her Electric Form. (Version 1) "Now I'm all amped up"! - Opal when she enters her Electric Form. (Version 2) "If you thought that was all I had in me, then I think you're in for a shock". - Opal when she enters her Electric Form. (Version 3) "I'm so going to need a power nap after this..." - Opal when she enters her Plasma Form. "Blow a fuse". - Opal whenever someone annoys her, think of it like she's saying "fuck off". "I hope you're made of rubber or some kind of shit like that, because now you've PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF"! - Opal whenever she gets pissed off. "That's where you're mistaken, you jackass, I'm faster than I look by far". - Opal when an opponent thinks that she's slow since she's so powerful. (Before leaving the Circle) "Really"? "You think I'm slower than you just because of these muscles"? "Well lets see just how fast I am on my feet then, shall we"? - Opal when an opponent thinks that she's slow because of her muscles. (After returning to the Circle) "So you're my Mother"? "The same heartless bitch that left my wounded Father alone to raise a child"? "As much as I hate to say it, I cannot consider someone like that as my family, much less my Mother". - Opal when she meets her Mother, Exia. "I don't care if you're the Goddess of Lightning or whatever the Hell you want to call it"! "The point is that you abandoned me & Dad, and I am NOT willing to just forgive & forget for a heartless bitch like you"! "I don't care how fucking justified you THINK you are for leaving us behind, I'm TELLING you this, YOU ARE WRONG"! - Opal when Exia tries to use her motherly authority on her, which backfires. "We should've just stayed the way we were before you decided to try to find me". "We knew of the other's existence, but neither of us truly missed the other". "That may sound harsh to hear from your own daughter, but it's VERY difficult for me to miss someone I never had a chance to know". - Opal's statement that actually causes Exia to shed a tear. "Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you, no one really knows what the future has in store". "But I cannot forgive you now, or later today, or even next week". "It takes time to rebuild a burnt-down bridge, it isn't done in a day". "I won't make any promises, but maybe one day, I'll forgive you enough to actually call you Mom". - Opal's speech to Exia before she walks away from her Mother. "This wasn't how things were meant to be, you weren't supposed to do this for me...". "You actually cared enough about me to take that blow for my sake"? "But why"? "Why now"? "You've had at least 20 years to try to bridge this gap, but you waited until now"? "Why did you put yourself in front of me"? "Why did you do this"? - Opal's question to her Mother when she takes a fatal blast for her daughter. "If only you would've had this change of heart sooner". "Listen, it may not mean very much given the circumstances, but I want you to know one thing before you die". "I love you too, Mom". - Opal's reply to her Mother's answer. "There's the point of being evil, the point of being stupid, the point of being so intoxicated by your own strength that you assume that you're untouchable, and then there's the point of just being an asshole who doesn't care for anything but themselves". "Sure, you're evil, but you're also pretty damn stupid considering how you decided to pick this fight in the first place". "And you are an asshole who only cares about himself, you have been blinded by your own strength". "You've blinded your eyes to the truth, you're not the strongest being that exists, you're just a creation that failed it's purpose in life". "Well, in the darkest times, it's always the light that shines through, right"? "Well, I don't possess any light". "But I do possess what us Earthlings call lightning". "I am not light, nor am I darkness". "Light is merciful, darkness is cruel, I'm neither of those things". "I am the space that lies between the 2 sides of the same coin". "When light seeks to make all that it deems unworthy cease to exist, it does so with rage". "When darkness is losing it's battle, it's own mind slips away and becomes that of an angry child, full of rage". "I am the flash of light that strikes before you see it, I am the loud boom that shatters you before you hear it, the bolt that never strikes in the same spot twice, the flash of light that burns down your forests you've built for protection". "With my Mother gone, there's an empty seat for the new Goddess of Lightning, and I am her daughter". "I'll gladly take her place if it means I get another chance to fight you". "Now that we've made things right, me and my Mother shall fight together, to make sure you never kill again"! "This is the end for you, and I'm going to savor every second of it"! - Opal's speech before she enters her Goddess form at the end of her adventure. "Correction, you didn't kill a Goddess by your own hand, with your own strength". "You killed a Goddess who turned her back to you to look after her only daughter, crippled by your hands". "You killed a Goddess with a cheap shot that ANYONE could've pulled off without a problem". "You killed a Goddess by being the more devious of the two". "But that doesn't matter to me right now, I could care less about HOW you did it". "What matters to me is that you DID it, & you're going to pay for it dearly". "Now, you shall face that same daughter, whom you crippled, who now wants vengeance". "Not for herself, not for her friends, but for the redeemed Mother she always wanted, who was finally coming back to her senses of right & wrong, finally about to return to being a proper Mother for her daughter, being taken away from her again"! - Opal after she enters her Goddess form at the end of her adventure. Strengths Opal's great physical strength allows her to overpower most of her enemies with just brute force alone. Opal's electric form gives her an electric aura, making any metal weapons ineffective against her. Opal's electric form is able to block and destroy projectiles, like arrows or bolts, with the electric aura it gives her. Opal's willingness to take high risks is very unorthodox, allowing her to easily catch most of her foes off-guard. Opal being able to move as fast as lightning in her electric form makes her able to react to most attacks extremely quickly. However, she has been outclassed before by opponents who were FAR faster than her. Opal is equally adept in using both of her arms and legs, which can easily throw off most opponents since most fighters can only ever master one or the other, not both. Opal's plasma form allows her to go all-out and not hold back, which has allowed her to defeat every opponent she's utilized it against, even Squall. WIP Weaknesses Opal's straightforward approach isn't always the best approach in a situation. Opal's tendency to take high risks can cost her dearly if she's too reckless, such as the time she lost her left arm being a daredevil. Opal's fighting style is very easy to read due to her anger keeping her blind to her own mistakes. Opal is too easily-angered to ever develop a strategy against her opponent. This makes opponents who excel at using strategy perhaps her greatest weakness. Opal has struggled against EVERY foe she's faced that she couldn't simply overpower. Opal can't do very well against foes who resist or are immune to electric-style attacks. WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hand Users Category:Demigods